Grand Voyage- Log 27
Log 27: Dahlia Part 8 “Beerus,” came Chima’s voice over the Den Den Mushi, “the rebels’ headquarters has been demolished.” “Good work, Chima-kun,” Beerus almost purred, “give me a few minutes and I’ll have dealt with these rebels. Seems like they’ve failed on all-” The water rushing up the pipe halted, suddenly. The grunts with Knave and Stormy let out small yelps of happiness, while Bayn grinned eagerly, slipping on a pair of brass knuckles. Knave and Stormy, however, kept their focus on the “king”. “....Damn,” Beerus said calmly, “looks like you’ve done a fairly good job. Still, that doesn’t mean Clover-” “Sir!” came another voice over the phone snail, “more rebels are pouring out of the waterfall! They’re heading for all of our biggest supporters!” “What?!” Beerus growled, then turned his gaze at the grunts and the three leaders, “what the hell have you done?!” “Knahahahahahahaha!” Bayn laughed, clapping his two hands together, “looks like we’ve got you beat, Beerus.” “Don’t be so sure,” Beerus said softly, “we’re not done yet.” “Oh, we’re done all right!” Bayn cried, charging forward, swinging his fist at the lord. “Bayn, no!” Stormy yelled frantically, “he’s too-” Cuts began appearing at an incredible rate along Bayn’s arm, and then spread to his body, blood pouring from the wounds. The rebel gave a small gulp, then toppled down, his eyes going white as he lost consciousness. “Idiot,” Beerus remarked, shaking blood of his sword, “if you’re the best the rebels have to offer-” “Shut up!” Stormy roared, and with a surprising bit of strength broke free of Knave’s hold and swung the wire and vials, “just die already!” “I could say the same to you,” Beerus said simply, easily cutting through the vials and using his other hand to grip the wire. He then seemed to teleport behind Stormy, the wire spiraling behind him. “What the-?” Stormy began, right as Beerus pulled the wires taught, snapping them around the girl and trapping her in place, piercing parts of her skin in the process. “GRAAGHH!” “Hey!” Knave yelled, “stop it, you bastard!” “Make me,” Beerus replied, his sword moving lightning fast, slashing through part of the balcony. Immediately that section toppled off, causing the grunts to yell and thrash as they toppled. Right before he fell as well, Knave kicked the explosive cart onto the remaining side, and then he toppled like the rest. “You.... bastard...” Stormy snarled, looking up at Beerus with venom in her gaze. He retaliated by kicking her in the back of the head, then pushed her face into the floor with his boot. “Shut up, wench,” Beerus barked, “you have NO idea of the sacrifices I’ve made for Dahlia-sama!” “Oh, yeah?” Stormy murmered, “I think I have a good idea...” ---- “Mommy!” a young Stormy cried as she ran out of the small house on Sensui Island, “Daddy! Are you two going to the castle again?” “Yep,” Alan Buchanan, a tall man with light purplish hair, said. He picked up his daughter and held her close. “We’ll be back soon, okay?” “Promise?” Stormy asked, looking this time at her mother. “Promise,” Maya Buchanan, a beautiful young woman with the same color hair as her daughter, said, nodding, “even if I have to drag your father back.” “Hey!” Alan groaned, “you didn’t have to drag me back LAST time!” “But I did the time before that,” Maya returned, “and before that, and before that.” “Stingy...” Alan moaned, sulking in the corner. “Oh, get up,” Maya replied, faking grumpiness as she lightly kicked her husband, “we don’t want Stormy seeing you like this, do we?” “Hahahahaha!” Stormy laughed, “you guys are funny!” The two parents looked at each other, then burst out in laughter themselves. ---- “Beerus!” King Chima thundered, as he burst into his throne room, striding imperiously towards his second-in-command, who stood bowing in front of it, “what the hell have you been doing?!” “I’ve done nothing, my Lord,” Beerus replied, standing up to face his king, “nothing that didn’t need to be done, of course.” “Is feeding citizens to that damnable plant nothing?!” Chima snarled, getting right up in Beerus’s face, “is taking them from their families NOTHING?!” “That didn’t need to be done,” Beerus corrected, “we have to keep pleasing Dahlia-sama unless we want to be destroyed.” “Bullshit,” the King scoffed, “we could be independent any day now if it weren’t for your damnable beliefs. I have half a mind too-” “But you won’t,” Beerus finished coolly. “What makes you say that?” Chima asked, menace in his voice. “We have your son,” Beerus said simply. Chima became rigid, his jaw dropping in shock. “Y-you what?” “You heard me,” Beerus smiled, “and if you don’t play your cards right... Dahlia-sama will have royalty for dinner, won’t she?” “You bastard...” Chima growled, “what the hell do you want?!” “Only to keep Dahlia-sama safe for all eternity,” Beerus responded, smiling. ---- “What the hell?” Alan asked, as he surveyed the courtroom of the house, which was littered with bodies, blood pools everywhere. “Who the hell did this?!” Maya asked, pressing up against her husband slightly, He quickly grabbed her, pulling her closer. “I have no-” “Well, look who it is,” Beerus’s voice rang out. The traitor walked down, swinging his sword around happily, “the two scientists who were about to separate Dahlia-sama from us.” “Beerus!” Alan groaned, “where the hell is King Chi-” “He’s my subordinate now,” Beerus said soothingly, “new General of the Royal Army.” “And what does that make you?” Maya asked. “King, of course,” Beerus returned. “Bastard,” Alan yelled, yanking a pistol from his belt and aiming it at Beerus, “you’ve got another thing comin’ if you think we’re gonna-” “Guards,” Beerus said camly. Armored knights seemed to pour from the castle, quickly surrounding the two scientists, knocking the pistol from Alan’s hand and slapping cuffs on them. “What are you going to do with us?!” Maya asked, beginning to panic. “Why, only the best of things,” Beerus replied, “you’re going to be a new meal for Dahlia-sama.” ---- “Daddy!” Stormy yelled, racing through the streets, “Mommy! It’s been six hours, where are y-” She stopped as she rounded the corner, freezing in place, at the sight of both her parents, tied up, about to be dumped in a large pipe leading towards the rest of the city’s main column. “What are you doing?” One of the knights turned around. “Lord Beerus!” he cried, “the brat!” Beerus turned around, spotting Stormy. His eyes narrowed slightly, then he turned back around, a smile forming on his lips. “Drop them in anyway.” “No!” Stormy yelled, charging forward. Several knights leaped out, aiming their blades at her. Thankfully, they underestimated their strikes and she was able to roll beneath them. Righting herself, she stood up and charged at Beerus again. “Give them back!!!” “Brat,” Beerus responded simply, his foot lashing out and catching her on the head. The little girl was thrown back, her head cracking against the side of the floor. As she stood up, rubbing her head and groaning, the traitor lashed out with his OTHER foot, kicking both of them into the shaft. “NO!” Stormy yelled, running again, “MOMMY! DADDY! NO!” At that moment, a massive ball of smoke enveloped the group. Coughing and spluttering, Stormy attempted to keep moving, when a teenage Calico dropped down beside her. “Hssh!” he said, placing a finger over his lips, “come with me! I’ll get you out of here.” He seized her hand and took off down the streets. ---- “So that’s what happened,” Beerus observed, rubbing his chin, “I knew I should have destroyed the resistance a long time ago.” “YOU BASTARD!” Stormy yelled, writhing and trying to get out of the wires, “DON’T YOU FEEL ANYTHING?!” “Everything I do,” Beerus interrupted, slamming her head into the floor again, “is for the good of Dahlia-sama! She is everything! EVERYTHING! AND IF YOU THINK SOME STUPID, WHINING LITTLE GIRL IS GOING TO MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND, YOU’LL BE IN FOR A-” “Naga Naga no Heat Canon!” A heat and kinetic energy-boosted fist plowed into the side of Beerus’s face, sending him smashing into the wall across from them. As he slowly righted himself, Knave stepped up next to Stormy, yanking her up and quickly tearing off the wires. That accomplished, he sat her against the side of the wall, patting her on the shoulder. “Let’s make a deal,” Knave said, grinning. “Deal?” Stormy asked, a bit groggily. “Yeah! I kick this guy’s ass, and you join my crew! Fair?” Stormy let out a deep sigh, leaning her head forward. After a few moments, she started chuckling a bit, tears running down her face. “S-sure. Go ahead.” ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters